Relaxation
by SugaAhHoneyHoney
Summary: Dave walks in on Karkats relaxation time, things go very differently than expected. *wink wonk* c:B IGNORE THE SHITTY SUMMARY AND READ IT, I PROMISE I CAN WRITE WELL. cx


**So I tried to ignore my instincts to insult Dave terribly in this but, enjoy some Davekat smut? c;B**

Karkat Vantas walked into his respiteblock with a loud growling noise seemingly coming from the back of his throat. He slammed the door shut and shoved the locks closed kicking off his converse like shoes and huffing quite noticeably. "Why does that stupid insufferable prick of a human insist upon nagging me." He thought to himself his head almost starting to hurt from pure annoyance.

He looked at himself in the mirror and saw the dark circles residing under his eyes. "Fuck." He muttered out loud before beginning to unclothe himself figuring he might as well get some rest in his racopacoon and it would most likely be more comfortable in just his skin. It's not like anyone would walk in or anything, his locks were definitely set tightly. With that last thought he jumped into the slime like substance and sighed happily as it surrounded his tired body. "Maybe Kanaya is right, I should relax more often." He grumbled to himself slowly letting his eyes slide shut.

Suddenly he heard a loud banging noise like a door slamming shut. "WHAT THE FUCK. CAN'T A TROLL GET ANY SHUT EYE AROUND HERE." He yelled loudly assuming that some ruckus had been caused elsewhere on the residence. When the noise didn't happen again he relaxed once more until he heard a soft snort of a laugh clearly from inside his room.

The angry troll slowly opened one eye at a time both immediately narrowing at a certain blonde haired "coolkid" who was leaning again the wall on the far side of his respiteblock. "What, the fuck are you doing here." His voice was raspy and extremely intimidating. But apparently, not to Dave. The human simply smirked and walked towards the racopacoon. "What's the matter Karkles, wake up on the wrong side of your, whatever the hell this is?"

"A racopacoon idiot. Ra-co-pa-coon." He sounded it out as if talking to a two year old, which in all honesty was probably Dave's maturity level. "Thanks Kitkat, you don't have to call me an idiot though, I'm only human." Dave muttered slightly frustrated. "Exactly." Karkat smirked smugly and looked away. "How the fuck did you even get into my room?" He asked wondering how the hell such a pathetic species had gotten though his locks. "I have mad skill karkittles, mad skills."The Strider held up a lock picking device to which Karkat simply rolled his eyes wondering why the fuck he was carrying it around in the first place.

When Karkat didn't answer his proclamation of his acquired skill set Dave simply jumped into the racopacoon along with the small troll. Karkat's face immediately reddened and he scooched away from the human who clearly didn't know the predicament. "What's wrong Karkles, too close for comfort?" Dave smirked noting the blush on the trolls cheeks. "Strider, get the fuck away from me." He growled and stood up only slightly showing dave that he was shirtless and obviously not wearing cloths thinking this would scare the Strider away.

Instead Dave just moved closer. "And is that a problem?" He questioned slowly tugging his shirt off. "What do you think your doing?" Karkat questioned voice wavering. "Karkles, Karkles calm down, I'm just getting comfortable." Dave's tone was low and gravely as a small smirk passed over his features. Karkat felt himself flush even more. Dave always pissed him off because he didn't understand his feelings towards the human, and now this was happening? Just fucking great.

Karkat turned to look at the human "this is a fucked up way of getting comfortable Dave." He scowled at the human who was moving even closer. "Oh take the stick out of your ass Kitkat." He huffed at the troll, "don't ruin the mood." "What mood you fucker?" Karkat growled leaning back away from the Strider. "This one." Dave said softly and pulled the troll into a deeply passionate kiss.

Karkat made a strangled noise in the back of his throat and debated pulling away but soon his mind went completely blank when Dave's wandering hands rubbed past his grub scars. "Oh, did I find some weird troll kink?" Dave whispered against the others mouth teasingly. "Oh shut the fuck up Strider." He grumbled under his breath his eyes dilating from the sudden assault to his sides. Dave reached down to unbutton his own pants when he realized the troll re cooperated the kisses. "Strider. Stop."

Karkat's voice was small, weak almost, scared. "What Kitkat, we don't have to-" Dave started softly before Karkat interrupted. "I want to, just show me this is serious, not just a one night thing." Dave smiled down at the troll. "Okay." He slowly reached up and took off his shades. The human opened his eyes and stared at the small troll slightly fearful of his reaction. "Dave" Karkat started using his actual name for once. "They, your eyes, they're beautiful." He finished softly brushing the hair from Dave's face.

With that Karkat tugged Dave back towards him helping him slide off his pants and boxers. "So Kitty, ever done this in a racopacoon before?" Dave whispered voice almost at a growl under his breath. "Can't say I have." Karkat quipped back. Dave's hands trailed down Karkat's sides gently kneading at the grub scars. "S-Strider." Karkat rasped out breath slightly uneven. "Does the Karkitten like to be pet?" Karkat growled at Dave's words but soon enough the growl turned into a whine as Dave's fingers found themselves buried in Karkat's nook, which was already soaking wet. And not just from the racopacoon slime.

"Nnnnngggh" The troll let out a mewling noise and arched his back slightly his bulge wrapping around Dave's wrist. "Good kitten." Dave praised gently making scissoring motions with his fingers stretching the impatient troll open. His other hand reached up finding the two small nubs on either side of Karkat's head.

The troll growled in pleasure and whined. "M-More you f-fucker!" He demanded bucking his hips pathetically. "Somebody is a little bit bossy. What's wrong Kitty, not the leader anymore?" Dave whispered into the others ear nipping at his ear lobe slightly. This only made Karkat's breath hitch as he let out a series of soft gasps. Once Dave thought that Karkat was prepared he positioned himself over his nook before pushing in slowly, the slime acting as a lubricant.

"Good boy." Dave whispered before capturing the trolls lips in a deep kiss slowly thrusting in and out of him. Karkat gasped and moaned against the Striders lips feeling every motion he made. "Strider, just fucking move faster I'm not made of glass goddamnit." Karkat's voice was now extremely raspy and it almost growled all by itself. "Don't be impatient Karkles, ask nicely." Dave said softly slowing his thrusts to an almost unbearably slow pace. "Oh for the love of fuck, please Dave, please take me, please claim me, fuck me, I don't care just fucking move!" He all but whined at the human. He didn't care about how submissive he was being although he knew the Strider would never let him live it down.

"Well since you asked nicely." Dave slowly but surely started speeding up the pace until it was so vigorous that the slime from the racopacoon was starting to sway like a wave. "Nnnghhhhahh Dave!" A moan clawed its way out of Karkat's throat as he whimpered and mewled not being able to contain himself anymore. Dave could feel Karkat beginning to tense around his length and thrusted even harder. "Common Karkitty. Let yourself go for me." He whispered lowly in the trolls ear. This completely set Karkat off the edge. "D-Dave!" He growled and tensed up completely his genetic material filling the slime around them. The tensing around him had set Dave off as well as he came a low groan of Karkat's name on his lips.

Once the pair had come down from their highs Dave carefully pulled out of the troll pulling him closer into his arms. Karkat looked up at the human eyes still half lidded from exhaustion. "Fuck you. You're helping me clean up this fucking mess." He said softly trying to muster up enough strength to sound commanding. "Okay Karkles." Dave said, he debated between leaving it at that and falling asleep right now or saying something more.

"I love you." Karkat heard these words and his eyes opened wide troll eyes meeting mutated humans. "I-I love you too Strider. Even if you are a unfathomable asshole sometimes." Dave smirked and leaned down pressing a gentle kiss to Karkat's lips. "Yeah, but I'm your unfathomable asshole." "Damn right."

 **HWJDKBKdekldnme First time writing homesick fanfics and publishing them o.o meep.**


End file.
